Cid et la Tueuse
by SuriKath
Summary: Quand Cid s'ennuie, il sort un peu. Mais cette nuit là, il fait une rencontre qui à de quoi surprendre !
1. Chapter 1

Cid et la Tueuse

Cid s'ennuyait. Il en avait ras le bol de travailler sur son hautvent et de se salir les mains pour n'avoir rien à faire après. Cela faisait un moment que l'affrontement pour la survie de ce monde était fini, et bien qu'il gardait contact avec les anciens combattants, revenir à sa vie d'antan ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentait seul, il voulait de la compagnie féminine pour oublier ces envies de se battre.

C'était un bel homme un peu rustre qui avait son charme. Il était grand et assez bien bâti. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil et il avait des yeux bleus clairs. Il portait ses cheveux blond assez courts relativement plaqués en arrière, sur son front était un enserré des lunettes d'aviateurs assez large, et il était souvent mal rasé.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand il sortit de son habituel boulot. Il aimait bien Midgar la nuit : les festivités se déroulaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après tout, ces hommes qui avaient connus l'apocalypse avaient besoin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il alluma tranquillement sa clope tout en marchant dans la ville lumineuse, décidant de profiter de cette soirée, et si possible avec une charmante demoiselle à ses cotés.

* * *

Il s'amusait comme jamais. La soirée était bien entamée et il dansait avec de ravissantes demoiselles autour de lui. À peine bourré et toujours une clope en main, il ne se gênait absolument pas pour draguer toutes les belles jeunes femmes qui passaient à proximité.

C'est alors qu'une vraie créature de rêve, une déesse apparut devant lui et l'entraîna à ses côtés pour danser un peu. Pourquoi refuser quand une merveille insistait avec un joli sourire ? Elle avait une peau tannée par le soleil, des yeux verts qui ensorcelaient d'un seul regard, un sourire à faire n'importe qui, un corps avec des attraits féminins suffisant sans rentrer dans l'excès, une longue chevelure lisse ébène, et sa tenue rendait fou le premier homme qui passait près d'elle. Elle portait une mini jupe plissée avec un débardeur moulant dont le décolleté était disons...plongeant, sous une veste de cuir, et avec des bas qui remontaient jusqu'au cuisses ainsi que des petites chaussures simple. Le tout dans des tons noirs.

Ils dansèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment, Cid étant totalement aux anges, quand elle l'entraîna un peu plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le pilote commençait déjà à s'imaginer toute une folle nuit à ses côtés quand il sentit contre sa gorge une lame froide et que le regard émeraude de cette divine demoiselle devint dur, réduisant ces espoirs à néant.

-Cid Highwind, n'est ce pas ? J'ai été engagé pour te tuer.

Une tueuse à gage, intéressant. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Il se souvint qu'il y avait un tueur qui rôdait dans les rues de Midgar, assassinant sans scrupule les bons comme les mauvais gens.

-Qui veut me buter ? C'toi la faucheuse ?

Le sourire et le ton peu inquiet qu'avait le pilote fit sourire en retour la tueuse. Il était bien informé le blondinet !

-Je ne dévoiles que rarement mes sources.

À ces mots, l'ancien combattant la poussa brusquement alors qu'il évitait de peu de se faire trancher la gorge de la demoiselle. Cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il frappa de son poing le ventre de la tueuse qui s'étouffa mais elle esquiva le deuxième coup qu'il voulait lui asséner. Elle roula sur le coup, son poignard prêt à trancher, et chargea sur son adversaire avec rapidité. Un long combat débuta silencieusement. Cid s'amusait comme un fou alors que la belle demoiselle était très sérieuse. Mais un bout d'un long moment, Cid finit par se lasser et prit le dessus.

La belle était plaquée au sol, les poignets coincés par les bras puissants du blond qui était agenouillé sur elle. Son poignard avait volé au loin, et les deux adversaires se fixaient. La jeune tueuse respirait bruyamment, épuisée par un combat qu'elle n'avait pu gagner, et ce, pour la première fois. On l'avait prévenu que Cid, malgré son air détaché, était puissant et ne se laisserait pas faire. La tueuse avait sous estimé son ennemi, et venait de s'en rendre compte.

Cid, lui, souriait Il avait en dessous de lui une créature de charme et qui était dangereuse. Il aimait ça.

-Je ne connais pas ton que t'a pas réussi à me buter, dis le moi et faisons plus ample connaissance.

Elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement lassée de ce jeu auquel ce blond s'amusait. Elle avait perdu et attendait son sort, non sans s'en soucier quelque peu. Elle n'arriverait ni à s'enfuir, ni à tuer son vis à vis. Elle était à sa merci.

-Pourquoi te dire mon nom ? Tu t'en serviras contre moi.

Il sourit encore, son sourire charmant qui rendait ce rustre attirant. Elle ne le montra pas car elle était douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le tuer l'ennuierait quelque peu.

-Je te promet sur mon hautvent que je ne dévoilerais rien. Déclara t-il en lui lâchant son sourire de rustre, toujours sur elle.

Après un long moment d'hésitation sous le corps de son ex victime, elle finit par soupirer cet homme n'était pas du genre à mentir.

-Elmyra...

Sa voix était un murmure, un long soupir qui donna une décharge électrique dans le corps de l'aviateur. Il avait un léger problème, un problème d'homme, et de voir cette tentatrice demoiselle au corps alléchant à sa merci n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Très joli. Commenta t-il avant de fondre sur les lèvres de cette tueuse qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant, elle finit par se laisser aller et lui rendit un fougueux baiser. Cid décala ses lèvres vers son cou, lui déposant des multitudes de baiser qui firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'aise mais se débattit, en ayant assez d'être coincée, mais cela ne lui permit pas de se dégager, ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus Cid. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un gentil sourire, c'était le sourire taquin, joueur et diablement excitant.

Il s'amusa à la faire hoqueter de plaisir, alors qu'elle essayait d'être discrète. Il devenait le chasseur et elle la proie, la proie de son état enivrant. Elle le pire, c'était qu'ils jouaient dans une ruelle.

* * *

Cid était dans sa chambre, il commençait tout juste à se réveiller quand il sentit contre lui un corps chaud. Surpris l'espace de quelques secondes, il se souvint qu'il avait passé sa nuit aux cotés d'une tueuse.

Se redressant doucement, il la vit, nue, tel un ange dormant contre lui. Un visage paisible et un doux sourire illuminant son beau visage. Cet image resta gravé en lui. Elle était superbe, magnifique.

Il la contempla un long moment, avant de se lever pour aller boire un café et lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il pouvait bien lui offrir cela.

Quand il revint, Elmyra venait tout juste d'émerger. Elle fut très surprise en voyant Cid sans vêtements avec un plateau emplie de nourriture et de boissons chaudes. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil, mais s'abstint de commentaires, se contentant de détailler le corps tannée de l'aviateur.

-J'aurais du te tuer. Fit elle après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de son amant. Je suis coincée maintenant.

Cid ne comprit pas exactement, mais il se doutait que les tueurs à gage avaient un système bien particulier et compliqué.

-Je suis obligée de te tuer. Si je fuis, je serais abattu. Avoua t-elle en prenant une cigarette dans le paquet de Cid sur la table de nuit.

Ce dernier ne la comprenait pas : Elle parlait de sa mort sans gêne, naturellement, sans montrer de la peur.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Demanda t-il, espérant que cette histoire ne partirait pas dans une mauvaise direction.

-Hmh si. Tu dois me payer pour que j'assassine celui qui désire ta mort, mais à un prix plus élevé que cette personne. Autrement, cela ne marche pas.

Cid lâcha un sourire de prédateur à la jeune femme. Elle était jeune et n'avait pas peur de la mort. Terriblement dangereuse, elle n'hésitait pas à user de son charme pour ensorceler sa victime et l'assassiner dans une ruelle peu après. Il était peut être fou de s'être épris de la tueuse, mais il aimait le danger.

-Combien t-a t-il payé ?

-_Il _? Souffla t-elle, intriguée.

-Oui. Je parie mon hautvent que c'est un homme riche qui travaillait dans la Shinra.

Elle lâcha un sourire en coin et Cid sut qu'il avait visé juste.

-Cet homme m'a payé 15 000 Gils pour te voir mort. Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire bien à elle.

L'aviateur s'étouffa à l'entente de cette somme et s'empara de la cigarette que tenait Elmyra pour tirer plusieurs bouffées de fumée.

-Ok, 15 000 Gils. Combien j'dois payer en plus ?

-100 de plus.

À ces mots, Cid grogna et chercha dans son appartement la somme demandée. Quand il revint avec l'argent, Elmyra lui adressa un clin d'œil, reprit la cigarette et l'embrassa par surprise. Leur marché était conclu, elle serait libre et n'aurait pas besoin de fuir.

Avant de reprendre leur activités de couple, Cid déclara, déclenchant un petit rire de la jeune femme :

-Quand je vais te présenter à Cloud et aux autres, j'imagine pas la tête qu'ils vont faire quand je vais leur dire qu'on s'est rencontrée parce que tu voulais ma mort !

* * *

Petit Os de passage, en espérant que vous avez appreciés :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cid et la Tueuse**

Partie 2

Ils avaient scellés leur pacte, il était temps pour Elmyra de se charger de la mission. Cid savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, cela l'inquiétait un peu mais elle avait l'habitude du danger, il s'en doutait.

Le soir venu, le rustre blond regardait la magnifique jeune femme aux yeux verts se préparer pour aller assassiner l'inconnu qui voulait la mort de son amant. Elle était vêtue d'un short noir très court mettant en valeur sa peau tannée par le soleil, et d'un simple débardeur gris foncé sous sa veste de cuir noir. Et comme chaque fois, elle mettait des petites chaussures sombres et discrètes. Bien entendu, elle avait cachée dans sa tenue un nombre incalculable d'armes blanches et un gun.

Cid l'enserra par la taille et s'amusa à déposer d'innombrables baisers dans le cou de la divine tueuse qui soupirait d'aise. Qu'elle était belle sa sublime amante !

Mais elle du repousser ses contacts d'amour avec douceur avant de lâcher un gentil sourire à rustre d'aviateur. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla sans un mot, sûre d'elle dans sa démarche féline.

Alors que Cid commençait déjà à grommeler parce qu'il s'inquiétait, Elmyra se dirigeait discrètement dans une grande bâtisse où elle allait commettre un meurtre. Belle et dangereuse, les employés de sa future victime s'écartaient à son passage, de la peur se lisant clairement dans leur regard. Elmyra n'était pas une petite joueuse, elle frappait déjà sur la porte de l'immense bureau de sa victime. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle vit l'homme assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, l'attendant avec un sourire peu enclin aux bavardages. Ça tombait bien, elle n'aimait pas parler pour rien dire.

Pas très grand mais rachitique, il était brun avec une raie sur le coté et ses yeux sombres étaient creusés. Il portait un costume noir, très classique.

-Est il mort ? Demanda t-il froidement.

-Oui monsieur, ma mission est remplie, j'attends mon argent. Répliqua t-elle tout aussi froidement tout en s'approchant à ses côtés.

Sur ses mots, elle sortit de sa veste une mèche de cheveux blonds appartenant à Cid. Son patron sourit, un sourire glacial.

-Enfin ! Cela fait du bien de savoir cet homme assassiné.

Elle sourit, froidement. Et avant même un mouvement de son patron, elle sortit silencieusement un de ses poignards, saisit sa gorge et la trancha sans même lui laisser le temps de hurler. Elle avait réussi à ne pas se tacher, et sans une once de regret, balança nonchalamment le corps de sa victime sur le sol avant de s'en aller aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu, tous les employés s'écartant une fois de plus à son passage.

* * *

Cid était au 7th Heaven en compagnie de la bande d'anciens combattants. Il y avait un jeune blond à la peau et aux yeux clairs qui se nommait Cloud, un grand black avec une main qui se transformait en arme que l'on appelait Barett et une très jolie brune aux avantages féminins peu communs du nom de Tifa. Il discutait avec eux dans son ton bourru et avait demandé à Elmyra de le rejoindre là bas.

-Que nous vaut cette visite, Cid ? Sourit la belle serveuse en lui tendant une bière qu'il savoura tranquillement.

-Bah j'viens passer du temps avec vous ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton jovial.

-T'es pas sur ton hautvent d'habitude ? Fit d'une voix forte le baraqué Barett.

Alors que Cid allait répondre, la sonnette annonçant un client l'interrompit. Tous se retournèrent sur la belle et divine tueuse qui lâcha un sourire taquin en apercevant son aviateur. Cid n'attendit pas et se leva pour emprisonner le corps d'Elmyra contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément sous les exclamations surprises de ses amis.

-Hello ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune tueuse en s'adressant à la bande.

-T'as...une copine ? Déclara Barett, trop surpris pour cligner des yeux. Mais d'habitude c'est des coups d'un soir !

Pas gêné de la remarque désobligeante de son ami, Cid détourna le sujet en lançant avec humour le sujet qui allait tous les sidérer.

-Si tu savais comment on s'est rencontrés !

-Comment ? Demanda Tifa, très intéressée alors que Cloud, curieux, s'était redressé.

-Oh, j'ai juste essayée de le tuer. Rit elle doucement.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée, mais Elmyra et Cid rirent de bon cœur sous leur petit effet.

-Tueuse à gage ? Souffla doucement Cloud avec un regard méfiant.

-Voui ! S'exclama Elmyra avec un sourire à tomber.

Alors que le blondinet se rembrunit, Tifa jeta un regard de sous entendu à ce dernier qui tourna la tête, capitulant. Le message était clair : « Ne lui fais pas de mal. » Tifa était une jeune femme qui voyait d'abord le bon coté des choses avant les mauvaises. Elle était optimiste, tout le contraire de Cloud. L'ancien mercenaire et livreur commençait déjà à se méfier de la jeune femme. Une tueuse à gage, Cid était il inconscient ?!

La divine tueuse avait déjà remarquée le comportement assez froid du jeune blondinet, il fallait donc qu'elle le surveille histoire qu'elle évite des incidents compromettants...pour lui. Une discussion pourrait être de mise avec cet homme, mais elle attendrait quelques heures.

* * *

Cid passait la soirée dans ce bar en compagnie de tous ses anciens combattants qui avaient sauvés le monde, et de cette femme qu'il trouvait divine. Cloud restait dans un coin, songeur, mais fut surpris quand Elmyra, ayant laissé Cid en bonne compagnie, l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Un peu inquiet, l'ancien mercenaire croisa les bras quand ils furent seuls et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Je te le dis d'avance, je ne vous ferais pas de mal tant qu'on ne me fait rien.

Sa voix était froide, légèrement méchante, mais elle voulait que le message soit clair, Cloud le sentait à travers son regard.

-Tu es une tueuse, il est logique que je sois méfiant. Répliqua t-il tranquillement tout en soutenant son regard sans ciller.

-Je vais arrêter ce boulot.

-Qu'est ce qui me le prouves ? Demanda t-il, un tant soit peu ironique.

-Rien, à part peut être Cid. Si je ne m'étais pas attachée à lui, il serait mort. Je vais tout arrêter pour lui, je me suis déjà occupée de l'homme qui désirait sa mort. Il n'a plus rien à craindre.

Cloud resta silencieux quelques temps tout en fixant de haut en bas la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle restait sure d'elle. Elle aimait le danger et l'adrénaline, cela se sentait dans sa façon d'être. Alors pourquoi tout arrêter pour un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

Elle du deviner sa question parce qu'elle y répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Moi, j'y crois.

À ces mots, Cid apparut tout souriant, alors qu'Elmyra se jetait dans ses bras, toute heureuse.

-Bah alors Spiky ? Fit Cid, inquiet de voir son blondinet d'ami plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Hmh ? Oh, je m'interrogeais. Du bonheur à vous deux.

Laissant l'aviateur perplexe, il s'en alla retourner auprès de son amie d'enfance, la jolie brune qui avait du punch, la jeune Tifa.

-Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ? Demanda innocemment le jeune vieux tout en embrassant la jeune demoiselle dans le cou.

-Du fait que je crois au coup de foudre.

Et sur cette phrase, elle scella ses fines lèvres contre celles de Cid, lui faisant goûter un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

-Tu vas arrêter ton boulot ? Souffla t-il.

-Et trouver un job où je peux jouer avec le feu. Ajouta t-elle, taquine.

-Viens à la W.R.O avec moi.

Elle sourit, encore et toujours. Un sourire qui rendait fou l'ancien combattant. Il venait de trouver son aimée, une femme d'exception qui adorait prendre des risques. Une fille qui, comme lui, avait besoin de pimenter sa vie. Et, à vrai dire, lui aussi croyait au coup de foudre.

**END**

* * *

Petite suite surprise ! :3 J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, gros bisous à vous !

Merci à **Lunagarden** et **Incarndu91** de vos reviews :3


End file.
